The preparation of organopolysiloxanes by condensation and/or equilibration reactions in the presence of phosphorus-nitrogen compounds as catalysts is already known. Chlorophosphazenes, often called phosphorus nitrile chlorides or phosphorus nitride chlorides, are used here as phosphorus-nitrogen compounds, because of their relatively easy accessibility. Reference may be made to DE 22 29 514 B (Wacker-Chemie GmbH, published Apr. 20, 1978) and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,388 (issued Oct. 1, 1974), in which chlorophosphazenes having a ratio of phosphorus to nitrogen of greater than 1 and dissolved in halogenohydrocarbons are described. DE 3903137 A (Wacker-Chemie GmbH, published on Aug. 16, 1990) and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,229 (issued Apr. 16, 1991) further describe chlorophosphazenes which are dissolved in halogen-free organic solvents, but only with addition of solubilizing agents.